


Oh What An Interesting Morning

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [97]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beginning Of A Long Day, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt McCoy, Irritated Molly, Jealous McCoy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Molly In Pain, Molly Loves McCoy, Molly Remembers Series 4, Mornings, Pregnant Molly, Relationship Discussions, Sad Molly, True Love, Understanding McCoy, Valentine's Day, labor pains, new memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly wakes up with a whole new set of memories in her head, and she has the feeling that is the start of what will be an interesting day...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And yes, this is how poor Molly started her Valentine's Day yesterday. This is a gift for **sideofrawr** based on the quote " _And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you_." by Kiersten White from _The Chaos of Stars_ (included in the fic).

She knew that the night before had been no normal night when she woke up and just... _knew_ things she hadn’t before. She remembered when Leonard woke up with the memories of his life on the Enterprise after “Star Trek Beyond” came out and she knew she was in for a rough day. Well, rough _er_. She was close to her due date and constantly uncomfortable and the world was a cruel, cruel place for foisting all these memories on her.

And...Mary.

_Oh my God, **Mary.**_

Despite the pounding in her head she pulled out from out of Leonard’s grasp and reached for her mobile, hoping her friend was awake. There was no way in _hell_ Mary could _ever_ take off that bracelet now. No no no. If she went back home, she’d die saving Sherlock’s life and... _no_. She’d be damned if she let that happen.

After their conversation, she turned onto her other side and snuggled into Leonard as much as a nine-month pregnant belly would allow. “I hate my life,” she murmured when he started to move.

“Pain?” he said.

“Headache,” she replied. “Memories.”

“Ah,” he said, reaching around her to rub her back. “They are a bitch, aren’t they?”

“Understatement of century.” She bit her lip for a moment. “There’s all sorts of stuff that happens. Most of it not good.”

“Darling, I hate to tell you, but your universe really sucks and it’s all Sherlock’s fault,” he said. “What did he do this time?”

“He caused Mary to die, he nearly killed himself with drugs, and he has a psychopathic secret sister he had forgotten about who killed his best friend when he was a child,” she said. She paused, knowing the last part would be the hardest for her husband to hear. “And he loves me. In that way.”

His motions slowed. “And you?”

“He made me tell him I did because his sister said she was going to blow my home up, but yes, I meant it,” she said.

“The hell kind of family does he have?” Leonard muttered.

“His parents are lovely and Mycroft isn’t so bad,” she said, a tad defensively. Then she sighed. “It’s all jumbling and confusing with everything here and I feel awful to him because here I am, married to you with children, and I feel awful to _you_ because I had gotten over him and now nope, still love the arse.”

“If he shows up here, what are you going to do?” he asked.

“Stay with you,” she said, pulling away to look at him. “And if you even suggest for one second it’s because of the baby or James and Livvy and not because we’ve been through Hell to get here I’ll beat the shite out of you, possibly break more than just your nose, and hide you in your flat above the clinic while you’re in a full body cast until--” She winced. “Ow.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, sitting up.

“Just a twinge in my back,” she said, waving him off. “My water hasn’t broken, no reason to panic, it just...hurt.”

“Do you want me to get you something?” he asked.

“If you could keep massaging my back after you get me something for this headache, that would be lovely,” she said.

“I had planned all sorts of other things,” he said, going back to rubbing her back. “I mean, not that _you’re_ up to a whole lot but that doesn’t mean _I_ can’t be creative.”

Despite everything, she laughed at that. “Oh, Leonard. You’re incorrigible.” She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before nestling down again. “I may love Sherlock, but I’ll always choose you, you know. With my memories of everything in London...he put me through a lot of stress. And there’s a lot he has to make up for. But even if he did, you have been by my side through far worse than I’ve been through at home, at least by my reckoning. And you were willing to give up a number of things, perhaps even a chance to be with your child if Carol had been vindictive enough, because you wanted to be with me. And if I don’t love all that and everything else about you, I never would have whisked us off to Hawaii to get married the day you proposed.”

“That was rather spontaneous,” he said.

“And I would never imagine doing that with Sherlock. I know he would do great things for me, but I also know if he came here, he would accept that I am a different woman than the one he knew in that time, with different life experiences and a different heart. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. Every time. He’d see that. He wouldn’t get in the way of us.”

“Unlike _some_ people,” he teased.

“Yes, well, you punched him. Not even James has gotten to do that. So you are one ahead.”

“He punched me back, though,” he said.

“And if you hadn’t been so green with jealousy I would have patched you up and we may have been married even earlier than we were.” She leaned in and kissed him again. “If it makes you feel better you are a much better kisser.”

“It does,” he said.

“And as this is a day to celebrate love, I think I deserve all the kisses for getting saddled with all this shite in my head on today of all days,” she replied.

“I think I can give that to you,” he said before leaning in and kissing her a bit more thoroughly this time. Whatever else today had to bring, it had certainly been an interesting morning. It made her wonder what other surprises were in store for today.


End file.
